Doce sensaciones diferentes
by Chitozarami
Summary: Doce personajes, doce corazones, doce sensaciones.
1. Kagome

**~Doce sensaciones diferentes~**

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: <strong>Kayazarami

**Personaje: **Kagome

**Notas: **Para el gran desafío Zodiaco Chino del mes de Mayo de Universo Fanfics.

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Kagome**  
><em>El ratón<em>  
>*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*<p>

Kagome era una chica decidida, con un carácter fuerte y marcado y que no se dejaba pisotear por nada ni nadie.

_Sé fuerte, hija mía, porque en esta vida solo los fuertes salen adelante._

Esas habían sido las palabras de su padre meses antes de morir en un accidente de coche.

Y ella las había seguido al pie de la letra.

Siempre.

Pero, en la era Sengoku, tan lejos de su tiempo original y rodeada de demonios increíblemente poderosos, Kagome solía sentirse como un ratón en medio de una batalla de elefantes.

****Fin****


	2. Kikyô

****Autora: ****Kayazarami

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
><strong>Kikyô<strong>  
><em>El buey<em>  
>*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*<p>

Kikyô los había visto muchas veces a lo largo de su vida.

Grandes, poderosos, fuertes. Unos animales asombrosos, tirando de los pesados arados por el campo durante todo el día.

Nunca imaginó que llegaría el día en que se compararía con un buey.

Siempre con una tarea demasiado pesada sobre los hombros. Y sin posibilidad de eludirla.

No habría felicidad para ella. Solo una temprana muerte y esa desapasionada resurrección, lejos de lo único que había inflamado su corazón.

Con el mismo trabajo de siempre y las mismas responsabilidades.

****Fin****


	3. Jakotsu

****Autora: ****Kayazarami  
><strong><strong>Advertencias:<strong>** yaoi, romance.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
><strong>Jakotsu<strong>  
><em>El gallo<em>  
>*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*<p>

Era un maldito gallina.

Un cobarde, un estúpido.

Porque sí, vestía kimonos. Se maquillaba la cara. Mariposeaba todo lo que quería y más. Se acercaba a todo chico atractivo que se cruzase en su camino y sí caía, caía.

Y disfrutaba de una noche apasionada.

Entonces, si tan fiel era con todo lo demás a sí mismo, ¿por qué era incapaz de confesarle a Bankotsu que lo amaba?

****Fin****


	4. Bankotsu

****Autora: ****Kayazarami  
><strong><strong>Advertencias:<strong>** yaoi, romance.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
><strong>Bankotsu<strong>  
><em>El tigre<em>  
>*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*<p>

Bankotsu no acechaba a sus presas.

Se lanzaba sobre ellas como un tigre, directo a matar, sin piedad.

No diseñaba estrategias (a menos que Naraku estuviera vigilando cada uno de sus pasos), ni se complicaba demasiado.

Era fuerte, decidido y honesto.

Y un autentico canalla, saqueador y buscapleitos.

Por eso mismo, nunca contenía sus impulsos.

Como aquel que lo había llevado a probar la boca de Jakotsu, después de semanas pensando en él de forma poco amigable.

Esperaba un rechazo. Un ataque, quizás.

No esa ciega entrega y esa pasión que le habían encendido la piel.

Ahora pensaba devorarlo.

****Fin****


	5. Shippô

****Autora: ****Kayazarami

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
><strong>Shippô<strong>  
><em>El conejo<em>  
>*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*<p>

Shippô solía observar a sus compañeros discutir.

Normalmente, la cosa acababa con InuYasha de morros contra el suelo y Miroku con la marca de la mano de Sango adornando su mejilla.

Una vez recibido su castigo, las cosas volvían a la normalidad como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Shippô adoraba el grupo al que pertenecía.

Aunque la mayor parte de tiempo lo tratasen como si fuese más su mascota que su compañero.

A veces pensaba en si habría alguna diferencia entre un conejo de peluche y él para sus amigos.

****Fin****


	6. Sango

****Autora:****Kayazarami 

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
><strong>Sango<strong>  
><em>La cabra<em>  
>*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*<p>

En ocasiones, Sango tenía que alejarse un rato de sus compañeros.

No hacía falta mucho para que esto sucediera. Una escena familiar, un comentario inadecuado o un pensamiento inoportuno y necesitaba soledad.

Porque la sangre le hervía.

Naraku había llevado a toda su villa a la ruina, de la misma forma que un pastor conducía a sus cabras por el monte.

El problema es que ellos no eran animales. Eran personas. Con sentimientos y sueños.

Ella los había conocido a todos.

Ya no quedaba nadie.

Se habría convertido en la cabra extraviada del rebaño.

La última.

****Fin****


	7. Ayame

****Autora: ****Kayazarami

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
><strong>Ayame<strong>  
><em>El mono<em>  
>*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*<p>

Se sentía ridícula.

Y no era una sensación nueva.

Siempre estaba de aquí para allá, como un mono idiota, detrás de otro mono aún más idiota, persiguiéndolo, acosándolo.

Intentando forzar un sentimiento que en el fondo sabía que no existía entre ellos.

Ayame amaba a Kôga. Kôga amaba a Kagome.

No importaba cuantas veces fuera tras él.

Nada cambiaría ese hecho.

****Fin****


	8. Kagura

****Autora: ****Kayazarami

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Kagura**  
><em>El caballo<em>  
>*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*<p>

A Kagura no le gustaban los caballos.

Eran bestias grandes, fuertes y veloces. Animales soberbios, que aguantaban la carga de llevar a los patéticos humanos sobre ellos.

Pero también eran libres. De correr a donde quisieran, de pastar donde les viniera en gana.

Y ella no lo era.

Porque su corazón estaba en las garras de Naraku.

****Fin****


End file.
